Talk:Charlotte Lola
Lola's Mother I wonder whether Lola's mother is the last remaining unnamed Yonkou. If so, guessing she would the frizzy haired person with the big grin in the picture of the Yonkou (see http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yonkou). Would explain where Lola got her impressive mouth... Just some random thoughts, nothing based on fact as you can see in the picture of the yonkou as Garp said,the guy in the left was kaidou. Yes, i'd say that Big Mom, the final Yonkou, is definitely Lola's mother, as they greatly resemble each other (Apart from the apparent third eye), Lola's mother is supposedly in the New World, and thus extremely powerful, and they're both unbelievably ugly. Edit: Oh, by the way, please sign your posts. I know that's being hypocritical, but the picture made it hard to sign my post when I first made it. :Its not a "third eye", its the cheek highlight... One-Winged Hawk 17:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :Big Mom´s Jolly Roger got a skull with big lips, which gives a hint that she and Lola really have big lips. Its possible that Big Mom is Lola´s mother Oh, right; that does make more sense. I was just slightly confused by how close it is to the eye above it, and how it can be seen through the shadow. Karshí 17:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I should add that to mythbusters... You're not the first to say it is. One-Winged Hawk 18:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Also in One Piece 828 it states that 1 of the Charlotte daughters has left in order to find a husband. This is obviously referring to Lola finding a husband. DGPOffical (talk) 00:52, June 3, 2016 (UTC)DGPOffical 17:51, June 2, 2016 (PST) ::: It's 99.99% confirmed now that Lola is one of Big Mom's daughters, but until this is not 100% confirmed (i.e. directly and undoubtedly stated in a chapter), it still counts as speculation and is not to be added yet.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 01:24, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Two Lolas Would it be alright if these two were arranged like some of the transformer pages on Wikipedia like Starscream if they are going to be on the same page. Just so that the infobox won't be too cramped, histories won't be mixed up, and what ever problems might occur. Separation can be a option I guess, but I kinda think it should be applied much later when the article requires it.Mugiwara Franky 09:17, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... When I tried it, the previews produced some strange effects. The infobox had some uneasy unsettledness to it. If you know how to make it work, be my guest MF. One-Winged Hawk 09:54, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Something like what is being shown now in the page. It's still beta but that's the idea.Mugiwara Franky 10:07, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Split? Huh? Why the unexplained split? Their the same person almost so they should be on the same page. Same with the Risky brothers. One-Winged Hawk 20:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually, they aren't the same person, they just have similar personality trais since Zombie Lola was created with Lola's shadow. However, they are two characters (as clearly said in the article), and therefore they should be two separate articles for them, just like Jigorou and Inuppe have own articles. The article on the Risky brothers should be split as well. El Chupacabra 15:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah but those two don't share the same name. One-Winged Hawk 16:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::But technically there's no difference. In all cases a person's shadow was used to animate a corpse. Zombies who were made of corpses of dead people like Ryuuma or Captain John were called by their human names. The zombies made with the shadows of the rollng pirates were all made of animal corpses, which means that they had no personal names while alive, that's why were called after the owners of their shadows. Inuppe, who had Sanji's shadow was not named after him because he was part of the penguin trio. I think we should keep the information about the human Lola and the human Risky brothers under the current article names and create new pages called "Zombie Lola" and "Zombie Risky Brothers" for the Zombies. El Chupacabra 14:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I care little to be honest how the articles are laid out. I recall we started with two but merged them. Count me as "neutral" on this matter. One-Winged Hawk 14:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, is there anybody against the split? El Chupacabra 15:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::looks as if nobody were against it. I'll do it. El Chupacabra 16:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Opinion or Fact (I say Opinion) Hmmm, I think I actually getting the hang of this. But that isn't the topic, the topic is about this little text: "Arguably the ugliest woman featured in One Piece" It is stated in the part of "Human Lola" (still I then would prefer 2 pages instead of 1 but that is another discussion). But isn't this more like Speculations then a true fact? As it is saying an opinion instead of a true fact. For instance I think Kokoro is actually the most uglyest. But I wont see that on her page at all. Should Appearances not cover the visual look of somebody, like type of clothing, hairstyle or things like that... instead of "Arguably the coolest male featured in One Piece". Still asking instead of bluntly editing, cuz I hate that :P. Kraken 20:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :True, true. At the very least:"Arguably one of the most ugliest women featured in One Piece" would be better. Anyway; :*Guilty as changed for the error*. :Embarressed; VERY. :-( One-Winged Hawk 01:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Proposal count I beleave the proposal count is off by one. She also proposed to Zoro in Chapter 483 on page 13. http://i95.photobucket.com/albums/l133/Drkirby/Random/Untitled.png 03:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Discussion on making two articles Shouldn't there be a discussion first before the separation of human Lola and Zombie Lola?Mugiwara Franky 16:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :See the "Split" section above. El Chupacabra 16:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Second Picture? Do we really need a post timeskip pic in her infobox? She hasn't undergone any changes that are worth noticing. The current pic can go in her history section, but I don't think it needs to be in the infobox. 18:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree with DP, I don't see any changes in her physical looks I'm also going to mention this here, speaking of pics, can we please get some more images onto this page? It looks really dull with only text after the infobox. 18:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Images should never be used to make a page attractive, they are demostration not decoration. The page is fine. Rather have too little then too many. A wikia should be able to exist without images backing it up; we add them to support text. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 20:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well she changed her dress and her hat and have a new coat as well.. I say we keep it.. Nami and Sanji didnt change a lot either.. I believe it was decide here that we will use the switch only for characters that has physically changed, so outfits don't count (because it's not like they change outfit only after 2 years...). Well then, change it from the others too.. Like Gan Fall... And why are the Straw Hats an exception? If its only a 'physicall change'.. You can count minor physical changes, like hairstyles, but the other characters who really don't changed shouldn't have a switch in the first place. Discuss it case by case. Sanji's hair changed, it's covering his other eye now and his goatee also grew. It was a physical change and it was noticeable. The SH are no exception since they all really changed and you can cleary notice the changes So outfits doesn't count.. Mmmmkay... Btw... Robin, Sanji, Chopper, Brook(yup, he counts too XD) and Nami didn't change THAT much. Only small details like some other new characters.. Brook hardly changed at all after the TS either. I think we should keep Lola's post-TS picture. And just look at Mozu and Kiwi! 20:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) More images I agree with DP who said earlier that there should be more images in the article. I'll try to find some scenes that are relevant enough to add. But somebody should replace them with higher quality images. 21:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Just a note, I'm prob. going to start making sure images fit in line with our Image Guidelines like I used to, but I'm waiting until my study period in the week of the 9th of Feb (can't remember what date that Monday is). One-Winged Hawk 21:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 825 We will not say that Lola is Big Mom's daughter, regardless of how similar she looks to Okami or whatever. We will wait until we actually get confirmation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:07, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good, but if we start getting vandals the page just needs locking. 16:22, May 2, 2016 (UTC) one piece 825 check page no 9, it's lola on big moms ship, why dont you mention it?it's obvious that she has a role in the yonkou arc. -- 06:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC)